Anne ShirleyAlmost Blythe
by bookworm4life2001
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please read! What if Anne accepted Gilbert's first proposal and returned engaged to Avonlea? What if she didn't go to Kingsport but resumed teaching at Avonlea? A/N: Roy Gardner is not in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic, please PM me with ideas or comments! Reviews are always welcome!**

Summary: What if Anne accepted Gilbert's first proposal at Redmond? What if she didn't go to Kingsport and spent the three years teaching at Avonlea? This is how Anne and Gilbert stay with each other and also follows through Davy and Dora's growing up. A/N: This is mainly told as an Anne story since Gilbert will be at medical school. But he'll be in some chapters!. She's 22 right now. I decided to make Davy and Dora a little younger since Davy's naughtier, so they're 8.

**Chapter One: The New Avonlea Schoolma'am**

"Do you really want to stay teaching in Avonlea?" Gilbert looks over at me. "I mean, not that it's a bad place, but you've been offered a position in Kingsport. That's closer to Vancouver. You'll be closer to me."

"I know," Anne said, laying back, "but you're still coming home for the holidays. Besides, I want to stay here. Jane's going west, and the school trustees have already accepted me. And I want to teach Davy and Dora here. I hear that many of my old pupils are still here and I think I ought to stay with them."

"Is Paul Irving still schooling here?"

"Yes. Miss Lavender and Mr. Irving are living in Echo Lodge, but during the school semesters Paul will live with his grandmother. Miss Lavender said that if Jane would've continued to teach, she would've sent Paul to the Carmody school, but now that I'm teaching, it was an unanimous decision to send him here. I must say I'm glad."

"So they are back from the States," Gilbert confirms. Anne nods. "Is Charlotta the Fourth still with them?"

Anne hesitated. "I really don't know… Miss Lavender and Paul mentioned in some of their letters that Charlotta had a beau. I don't know if she still does but she may have stayed back in the States. Or maybe she brought her beau back here."

"Are you going over to see then soon, Anne-girl?" Gilbert leans his back against the Snow Queen, Anne's head on his shoulder.

"Of course. You may come with me, but I assume you'll be over in Vancouver by then." She said, somewhat sadly.

Gilbert sighs. "I suppose. I'm heading over there next week since the new student orientation starts in July. I'll miss you, Anne."

Anne smiled sadly. "Just don't leave me, Gil, and I'll be fine. And write me, too."

"Of course," Gilbert smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Anne slowly stood up. "I suppose I must go in. Marilla and Mrs. Rachel need my help with supper. And the twins' are working on their sums. I can promise you Davy hasn't done one yet. Would you like to stay for supper, Gilbert? I know Marilla and Mrs. Lynde won't mind."

Gilbert shook his head. "I wish, Anne-girl, but Mother expects me home. Father needs my help and Mother is clinging onto me for as long as she can before I leave."

Anne smiles, and gives Gilbert a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, then."

XxxxxxxxPAGE BREAKxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh Anne," Mrs. Lynde noticed her inside first. "Did Gilbert leave already? Bless my soul, how does that young man run so fast?"

"He is merely a young boy, Mrs. Lynde," Anne laughed. "Davy-boy, have you done your sums?"

"No, Anne," Davy said guiltily. "I tried, Anne, honest, I did, but I couldn't figure it out and Dora ain't gonna help me. Say, Anne, you'll help me, right?"

Anne gave in. "Very well, Davy, I will. But you must learn to solve them, alright?"

"I will, Anne, promise," Davy said, putting his chubby hand on his heart. "Say, Anne, Milty Boulter said that Jane Andrews won't be teaching any more. Is that true?"

"Yes …" Anne said slowly.

"Who's gonna teach us, then?" Davy asked. Dora looked up too, interested.

"Well… well, Davy-boy, I suppose it's no use not telling you. I will resume my position as the Avonlea schoolmarm." She smiled at the twins' enthusiasm.

Davy let out a wild Indian cry. "Yes! Oh Anne, you'll teach for more than one year, won't you, Anne?"

"Of course, I'll be teaching for the next three years before I marry Gilbert," she said, stroking the wild yellow curls. "Run along now, Davy, you and Dora go feed the chickens. It's time for supper anyway."

"You do spoil Davy dreadfully, Anne," Marilla could not help but say so reproachfully.

"I can't help it," the latter said. "He's so lovable and though he is naughty, he is sorry."

Mrs. Lynde nods. "For all I can say, I can't believe it but I like Davy better'n Dora."

Anne only smiled, looking out the window at the two children rounding up the chickens, thinking of a day when maybe she'll be looking at _her_ children running around, sitting in _her _house'o'dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been busy but I'm back now! Hope you enjoy this new chapter and please review!**

**Hediru: Thanks so much! I can promise that Anne will have lots of adventures!**

**Lilies of Avonlea: Here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 2:** **Back To School**

"Anne!" Marilla's sharp voice floated up to the staircase to the east gable, where a starry-eyed young woman was brushing her long auburn locks. "Anne, do hurry up!"

"Yes, Marilla!" Anne hastily pinned up her hair and grabbed her books. She had stayed up late the night before planning her lessons. "Good morning, Mrs. Lynde!" she called. "Good morning, Davy, Dora!"

"Anne, you'll be the death of me sometimes," Marilla couldn't help the smile as she handed the girl her breakfast. "I do believe I caught you in a daydream just then."

"You did," Anne admitted, smiling slightly. "I was thinking of Gilbert – he only left last week but he has written once."

"So he has," Mrs. Rachel said, coming down. "Well, how's the lad settling in at medical school? He won't be underestimated, though, he is an Island boy."

"He's doing well," Anne replied distantly. "But I wish he wouldn't overwork himself. You know Gilbert – he tends to work much too hard."

"Say, Anne," Davy said, grabbing a piece of toast with jam. "Anne, you ain't gonna whip us, are you, Anne?"

"Davy!" Anne was aghast. "No! Of course not – did you see me whip anyone last time I taught here?"

"No, but the Jane Andrews whipped Anthony Pye and Milty Boulter frikuntly," Davy informed her cheerfully.

Anne was rather shocked at Jane, but did not say so. "Oh Davy," she said reproachfully. "You shouldn't speak of your teachers that way – it's very disrespectful."

Before Davy could reply, Marilla said sharply, "Anne, you better take the twins and go to school or you're going to be late."

Anne quickly finished off her toast and jumped up. "Alright," she said. "Davy, dear, you can bring that piece of bread along. Dora, gather your books."

The twins and Anne set off for school on the breezy morning, Davy bounding ahead while Dora walked primly by Anne's side.

"Miss Shirley!" "You're back, Miss Shirley!" Shouts were heard all over the schoolyard as Anne approached. She couldn't help her heart swelling in pride as she saw pupils she had taught before. Annetta Bell ran up to her with clasped hands, saying, "Oh, Miss Shirley, I'm so glad you're back! I was dreadfully afraid you'd go off somewhere else."

Anne laughed gently and said, "Nowhere is as good as home, Annetta."

Paul's face was a radiant bloom, and Anthony Pye let out a shrill whistle. Anne, seeing the time, quickly ushered the children into the schoolhouse. There were several new children she did not know. The morning went by quickly and pleasantly. Anne's eyes shone as she collected children's names, ages, and their progress in the books. The children behaved well, their faces rosy and their mouths smiling. Anne's past pupils were overjoyed at her return, and did not hesitate to tell all the new children about her. The schoolchildren who came while she was at Redmond looked curiously at the starry eyed schoolmarm, who seemed to emit this pleasant and joyful glow about her.

The day flew by and Anne rapidly told Marilla about the school while she helped make supper. "The children really are dear," she said. "But I do wish that Holly Gillis would stop making eyes at Paul Irving. I've had to move him behind her so she doesn't crane her neck to look back at him and I can almost say positively that Annetta Bell's writing is going to improve a whole lot this year."

That night, Anne sat down by her desk to write a letter to Gilbert:

_Dearest Gilbert, _

But she got no further for there was too much to say and Davy's voice was heard calling, "Anne! Anne!"

Anne quickly slipped over to Davy's room. "What is it, dear?"

"Anne, Milty says that you took the class fishing one day. Will you do that again?"

"Fishing! Why . . ." Anne shook her head. "I don't know what you children are telling each other. I certainly took you all on nature studies but I don't believe I ever took you fishing, unless . . . yes, I did once, but it was very quick for we wanted a fish to study it. I doubt I'll do it again, but I've other things planned. Now be a good boy and go to sleep, won't you, Davy-boy?"

"Yes, Anne." The child burrowed under his covers and squeezed his eyes shut. Anne slipped out and went downstairs to find Marilla sewing.

"Why, Anne," Marilla looked up and smiled. "I thought you were asleep."

"I would be, but I'm much too excited. It gave me a warm feeling to see all the children again." Anne said slowly. "I really don't know how I ever hated teaching."

Marilla smiled. Anne was becoming wise, but there was still something about her that had never changed since Matthew brought the eleven year old girl home.


End file.
